contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Pilar Albarracin
Pilar Albarracín est une artiste contemporaine espagnole née à Séville en 1968. Elle vit et travaille à Madrid, Espagne. Pilar Albarracin pratique le mélange des genres, à travers la vidéo, la performance, la sculpture, la photographie, l’installation. Elle s’appuie sur les caractéristiques culturelles et rituelles de son Andalousie natale pour remettre en question le partage des rôles féminin et masculin et les fondements de l’identité sexuelle. Les poncifs de la société espagnole, détournées avec un humour tragi-comique, sont le moyen de traduire son insoumission. Son art est un combat, car il analyse, critique et condamne. Son regard amusé et cinglant se porte sur l’ensemble des représentations de la figure féminine que véhicule la tradition, à l’instar de la photographie Prohibido el Cante (« Interdit de chanter », 2000) où elle apparaît dans un bar au décor riche des archétypes andalous (photographies de corrida, jambons pendus, tête de taureau trônant) vêtue d’une robe de danseuse flamenco, bâillonnée et ligotée sur une chaise. A travers ses mises en scène et ses performances, Pilar Albarracín lève le voile sur le drame des structures de domination et la violence perpétrée contre les femmes. Mais au lieu d’adopter un point de vue dogmatique et moralisateur, elle privilégie l’ironie et le sarcasme nés de visions surréelles et d’appropriations cocasses. Elle incarne à elle seule de nombreuses figures féminines : la gitane, la paysanne, la gardienne du foyer, la prostituée, la dépositaire du folklore, l’émigrante, ou encore la petite fille blessée. Elle choisit de mettre en images la subordination sexuelle, sociale et identitaire, tant nationale qu’ethnique. Pilar Albarracín s’immerge dans la culture andalouse en portant un regard à la fois amusé et critique sur ses principaux éléments. La gastronomie, le folklore, la religion et l’économie rurale occupent une place fondamentale dans ses œuvres. L’œuvre de Pilar Albarracín a également été marquée par la création d’objets dynamiques conduisant à des mises en situation et exigeant une participation active du spectateur. Jugeant l’analyse intellectuelle insuffisante, elle recherche l’interaction convulsive avec le spectateur. Ce dernier doit littéralement éprouver, ressentir, l’oeuvre, qu’elle soit souffrance ou jouissance et ce dans sa chair comme dans sa tête. Lauréate du Prix Altadis 2002 / 2003. Expositions personnelles récentes *1997 : You are Welcome, Galerie Juana de Aizpuru, Madrid, Espagne *1998 : Sala de la Diputación de Huelva, Diputación de Huelva, Espagne ** Just do it, Galerie Juana de Aizpuru, Madrid, Espagne *2000 : To be or not to be, Galerie Juana de Aizpuru, Madrid, Espagne *2002 : Buscando a herr Traumerreger / Looking for Herr Traumerreger, commissaires : Maria José Balcells et Pepa Palomar, Fondation "La Caixa", Barcelone, Espagne *''El viaje. Habibi / The Trip. Habibi'', Project Room, commissaires: Salah M. Hassan, Rosa Martinez et Octavio Zaya, Arco 2002, Madrid, Espagne *2003 Pilar Albarracin, commissaire : Alavaro Rodriguez Fominaya, la Caja Negra, Centro Atlantico de Arte Moderno, Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Espagne *2004 : Pilar Albarracin, commissaire : Rosa Martinez, Reales Atarazanas de Sevilla, Séville, Espagne *2005 : Pilar Albarracín, Galerie Kewenig, Cologne, Allemagne *2006 : "... Y no estaba muerta, no, no, que estaba enn la cocina", Galerie Filomena Soares, Lisbonne, Portugal *2007 : Centre Culturel d'Espagne à Lima, Lima, Pérou *2008 : Mortal cadencia, La Maison Rouge, Paris ** Les Marmites enragées, Project Room, Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris Expositions collectives 2007 * Going Staying Movement, Body, Place in Contemporary Art, Kunstmuseum Bonn, Bonn, Allemagne * BODY CITY, videoapartament, Dublin, Irlande * Os trópicos: Visões a partir do centro do globo ou O parasíso na outra esquina, commissaire : Hug Alfons, Centro Cultural Banco de Brasil, Río de Janeiro, Brésil * The passion according to ABO, Festival de Ravello, Italie * "I AM MAKING ART - 4 Studies on the Artist's Body", commissaires : Katya García-Antón et Clare Manchester, Centre d'Art Contemporain, Genève, Suisse 2008 * Fluid Street Kiasma's 10 th anniversary exhibition, Musée d'Art Contemporain Kiasma , Helsinki, Finlande * Viva la muerte, Centro Atlántico de Arte Moderno, Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Espagne * Os trópicos: Visões a partir do centro do globo ou O paraíso na outra esquina, commissaire : Hug Alfons, Centro Cultural Banco de Brasil , Río du Janeiro, Brésil * La mirada Iracunda, Centro Cultural Montehermoso, Vitoria, Espagne Voir aussi *Site officiel de l'artiste, en espagnol et anglais Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain espagnol Catégorie:Naissance en 1968